sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoisite (SMCU)
'Zoisite '''is one of the four Knights of Endymion and the third of the Dark Kingdom Lords to be introduced. Profile Appearance Zoisite has wavy auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail. The ponytail is held in a green band. Zoisite has a blue-grey suit with green trim. He has a thin black belt, tall black boots, white gloves, and small green stud earrings. Biography Prior to the Cinematic Universe Prior to the fall of the Moon Kingdom 1,000 years ago, Zoisite was one of the four Knights of Endymion who served under Prince Endymion I. He is designated as the Knight of Purification and Healing. After being brainwashed by Queen Beryl, he became one of the Dark Kingdom Lords, along with the other three Knights of Endymion: Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite. Zoisite resides in the Dark Kingdom’s base of operations at the far side of the Moon. ''Jupiter’s Quest In Jupiter's Quest, Zoisite first appeared when he and the other Dark Kingdom Lords are tracking a Sailor Senshi in Rome. That Senshi is Sailor Uranus, who gave a hard battle for the Lords. Later, the Lords encounter Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. The Sailor Moon Movie Zoisite, along with the other Dark Kingdom Lords, is banished into another dimension by Queen Serenity. Lost in Space Zoisite’s body is destroyed by the Sailor Starlights’ combined attack. Robot Revenge The living remains of Zoisite are collected and placed inside a robotic body double of Sailor Moon. He operates from a flying fortress. At one point after Sailor Stars: Lost in Space, Zoisite kidnaps the Inner Senshi, extracted their powers and places them inside robotic body doubles of the Senshi while Zoisite keeps Usagi Tsukino’s Silver Crystal (being a robotic double to Sailor Moon), rendering them unable to transform and use their powers. At the same time, Zoisite develops a Youma super-weapon (later named Dark Lagor) intended to wipe the Sailor Senshi from the universe. His fortress is attacked by the defense forces from the Kinmoku world, the home world of the Sailor Starlights. Meanwhile, Usagi and the Inner Senshi managed to escape and eavesdropped on the construction of Dark Lagor. The Senshi eventually overpowered their robotic doppelgangers with the help of the Outer Senshi, reclaiming their powers and ability to transform in the process. Zoisite unleashes Dark Lagor while Sailor Uranus battles him at the fortress, while trying to rescue the recaptured Usagi. Zoisite is knocked out and the Silver Crystal is reclaimed by Usagi who is able to transform into Sailor Moon again. Sailor Uranus proceeds to destroy Dark Lagor with her Space Sword Blaster. Zoisite is later captured and thrown into the high-security Kinmoku Space Prison. Zoisite is eventually terminated by a mysterious being at Kinmoku Space Prison. Sailor Crusade Zoisite and the other Dark Kingdom Lords are eventually revived and recruited by Sailor Galaxia (who is controlled by Chaos) with other major villains of the Cinematic Universe as members of the Shadow Galactica Legion. Eventually, he and the other Dark Kingdom Lords are purified by Tuxedo Mask and reinstated themselves as the Knights of Endymion after realizing that Tuxedo Mask is in fact the reincarnation of Prince Endymion. Later, Zoisite and the Knights head to the Phantom Dimension where they battle the nine Chaos Knights. During the battle, the environment of the Phantom Dimension caused their physical selves to dissolve and eventually obliterate the Chaos Knights. Although their physical bodies have perished, their spirits/souls survived the battle. In the film’s end credits scene, Zoisite’s spirit can be seen playing “Moonopoly” with the souls of his fellow Knights, only to be joined in by the spirit of Professor Souichi Tomoe, who died in the Second Sailor Crusade while protecting his daughter Hotaru. Sailor Moon Omega Biography Another Story Zoisite’s spirit and the spirits of his fellow Knights drop by at Usagi’s house to inform them about Mamoru Chiba’s condition. Mamoru was struck by an attack by a mysterious entity named Sin, and in order to cure him, the Rose Crystal is needed. To claim the Rose Crystal, the Knights’ stone gates scattered across the globe must be opened with stone keys made of their respective gemstones. Zoisite’s gate is located in London, UK, and must be opened with the Zoisite Stone Key, given by him to Sailor Mercury and her team. Trivia * Zoisite is named after the zoisite crystal. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Males Category:Knights of Endymion Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Shitennou Category:Scorpio